


sunny days are meant for dancing

by ryelined



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its just fluff, shouyou is the light of my life and tobios life, tobio is WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryelined/pseuds/ryelined
Summary: Tobio doesn't quite realize the extent of his feelings for Shouyou until he finds himself hand in hand with him, dancing around his room, with the sun in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: kagehina serotonin





	sunny days are meant for dancing

**Author's Note:**

> here's the playlist shouyou's listening to: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10uBoR2PWFKgwUdFMVXChm?si=5lhj9gb_TMinyEIA14vpBQ

Tobio watches thoughtlessly as the sunlight stretches slowly over the mess of textbooks and worksheets lain out before him. It’s that unfortunate time of the day where nowhere in his room is safe; every corner is destined to be swathed in the searing rays of the sun any minute now. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as the first bit of light creeps onto his hand. He can already feel the heat buzzing at his fingers. He knows it won’t be long until it’s too hot for him to do anything but lie on the floor and wait for his shady solace to find it’s way back to him.

Across the low table is Shouyou, humming along to whatever’s playing in his earbuds. One of his legs bounces against Tobio’s in time to the unknown song. The sunlight had found him long ago, and it drips off the edges of his ruffled hair and soaks into the freckles running up and down his arms. Tobio’s thoughts wander as he steals a glance at him. The light pouring in from the window is nothing but an annoyance, until it collides with Shouyou, that is. Tobio will never understand how the harsh vibrancy of summer afternoons only enhances every possible feature of the other boy that he can think of. All it’s ever done for Tobio is making him sweaty and even more irritable than usual.

Shouyou starts humming a new song, a more upbeat one this time, and the setter loses his train of thought. He’s reminded that he’s supposed to be learning how to do geometric proofs instead of daydreaming.

“I can’t concentrate, asshole.” He hadn’t really been trying to concentrate, but Shouyou doesn’t need to know that. The other boy definitely hears him, but he just keeps on bobbing his head and tapping a highlighter against his book. Tobio stares the ginger down and gives him a little kick under the table, but it doesn’t do anything. 

“Hinata, I swear to god,” he groans, pushing some extra menace into his voice. It still doesn’t do any good. Maybe Shouyou has finally reached the point where Tobio can no longer intimidate him. He’s been getting terrifyingly good at pulling Tobio out of his bad moods, so he had feared the day would come eventually. He doesn’t remember when this started happening, or how, and as much as his younger self would despise him for it, but he finds it doesn’t bother him as much as he’d like it to.

He  _ needs _ to study though. Even if Shouyou looks kind of cute whenever he’s lost in his own world, Tobio can’t focus like this. He needs to cram all of this useless information into his head and pray that it stays there until tomorrow morning, or else he’s going to fail  _ another _ math test, and his mom is going to be so mad, and, he really just wants to go outside and play volleyball, and—

“Tobio!” Shouyou’s face snaps up from his textbook to meet the other boy’s glare. The setter tries to keep it up for as long as he can, but, despite all of his effort, it dissolves almost instantaneously. Shouyou looks over at him with his big, shining eyes, and the sunlight pours into them and turns them into pure honey. It makes Tobio a little hungry. Along with the way they crinkle whenever he smiles, like he’s doing right now, it’s no match for him. He does his best to at least keep up a pout.

He grunts once, and the other boy has been around him long enough now that it automatically translates to “What is it, Shouyou?” in his head. The ginger rips his earbuds out and springs to his feet. 

“Let’s dance!” He jumps over to Tobio’s side of the table and reaches his hand out for him to take.

“Huh?” Tobio just pushes it away. “Why would we do that?” 

“Because I want to!” Shouyou whines, but it comes out a little too cheery. It tells Tobio that Shouyou knows he’ll be getting exactly what he wants. It’s already working; for half a second, something in his smile worms its way into Tobio’s heart, and he actually considers letting him win. It’s unfair, Tobio thinks, that he can’t boss Shouyou around anymore, but he finds himself giving in more and more to the other boy’s wishes. The feeling is only momentary though; he hasn’t fallen too hard just yet.

“I don’t dance.” Tobio decides that’s enough of a protest, and sticks his head down to reread the same problem he’s been stuck on for ten minutes. His eyes scan over the nonsense of letters and numbers, but, unwittingly, all of his attention is still stuck on the energetic boy next to him.

“Aww, Tobio!” Shouyou stoops down to shove himself back into Tobio’s frame of vision. His round eyes glitter with silent pleas, and it takes all of Tobio’s strength to look back down at his book. “C’mon, just one song!” Tobio says nothing and tries to shove him away, but the other boy just clings onto him. 

“I promise I won’t laugh at you!” he swears, shaking Tobio back and forth. A flare of heat flashes across his face, and he breaks away from his book to let loose an indignant shout.

“Why would you laugh at me?!” As he’d feared, Shouyou doesn’t falter in the slightest. Instead, he just ignores the question with a chuckle, already breaking his promise, and tears Tobio’s hand away from his face, keeping it interlocked with his own. He rips the pencil out of the setter’s other hand and entwines his fingers in that one too. With no other method of escape, Tobio strains to turn so that Shouyou is faced by only the back of his head.

“Don’t pout, Tobio! It’ll be fun!”

“I’m not pouting!” he yells, pouting. From this angle, the open window greets him, bombarding his skin with it’s scorching glare. Even through a squint, the blinding white hurts his eyes. It’s too much for him, so, with a sigh, he decides the boy waiting on his other side is currently the better option. He turns back around with a frown.

“One song,” he grumbles. Shouyou lets out a shout of glee and, with no other warning, yanks Tobio onto his feet. The taller boy steadies himself with ease—he is an athlete after, all—but all of the athletic ability in the world can’t help him in this situation. He can’t think of a single time he has ever danced, or wanted to dance, for that matter. Shouyou lets one of his hands go to grab his phone, and his arm simply dangles at his side, useless. This is dumb, Tobio thinks.

He’s about to try to escape again when Shouyou takes his hand back in his own. He’s missed his chance. Some song is playing out of his phone; Tobio thinks he’s heard it before, but all of Shouyou’s music sounds the same to him. It’s catchy and upbeat, and it reminds him of a sunny day at the beach somehow—exactly the kind of song he’d expect from the other boy. 

Shouyou starts moving his feet, his arms, his head, and every other part of his body as soon as his hand is back in Tobio’s. The taller boy is entirely content to let him shake his own limbs around as he bounces from side to side, singing along with complete confidence even when he messes up some of the words. He pulls him around the room, every now and then doing some sort of spin. It’s cute enough to make Tobio forget that the sun is now brazenly beating down on him as it dyes his room with a golden tint.

“Tobio,” Shouyou grins, in the middle of tugging on the taller boy’s arms to get his shoulders to move, “Your hands are so sweaty!”

“That’s because it’s hot, idiot!” Tobio lashes back. He rips one of his hands out of Shouyou’s to wipe it across the shorter boy’s face. “Is that better?” He stops dancing to let out a yelp of disgust, but it only lasts for a moment before he takes Tobio’s hand back and carries on twisting and bouncing. Tobio has done much worse to him, after all.

The taller boy is now well-aware of not only the sweat on his palms but the droplets budding along the back of his neck and across his forehead. It’s a familiar, comforting sensation. It transports him to one of his favorite places: a gym. Standing in his room, with Shouyou still flailing around, he glimpses the shine of the hardwood floors and the squeal of sneakers reverberating against the high ceiling. Mentally, he goes through the motion of jump serve. Throw the ball, dash forward, leap, and hit. The ghost of a sting bites at his palm. 

Then, Shouyou throws his arms around the taller boy’s neck, and he’s pulled back into the present.

“No zoning out!” he commands, eyebrows drawn together. “You owe me another song, just for that.”

“I wasn’t zoning out!” Tobio believes his argument, as he’s already forgotten what he’d been thinking about. But, the song switches, and Shouyou doesn’t let go. It’s a slower one this time, and instead he lays his head against Tobio’s chest and sways the two of them back and forth. Part of Tobio tells him to shove the shorter boy off and keep arguing until he’s the winner, but another part of him finds that he doesn’t mind this. Actually, he just might like it.

He never knows what to do in situations like these. In these calm, quiet moments. In these nice moments. It stirs up something so foreign to him that it renders him useless, incapable of doing anything but sitting back and soaking it up. Everything else in his life that reaches this deep into his heart feels is nothing like this. Love—he supposes that’s the word one would use for it—up until this point has been something bright and loud, something that sends adrenaline pumping through his veins. It leaves him with a constant hunger, a persistent desire for more, and more, and more. This is nothing like that.

With a hint of hesitation, Tobio presses his cheek against the top of Shouyou’s head. His hair is soft, with a few stray strands brushing against his skin. It smells like coconut. He closes his eyes, and once again he’s able to catch a glimpse of this sweet, easy love that Shouyou stirs up within his heart. There is no greater goal, for once. Nothing to strive and hope for; nothing to stress over. It simply makes him happy to be in the moment. Having him in his arms, swaying softly, listening to him hum the words against his chest—this is all that he needs.

Of course, these moments have a certain fragility that comes with their bliss. Tobio cracks his eyes open, and the blistering light is still there, more scorching than ever. He tries to ignore it. Attention should be like focusing your eyes in and out—a voluntary change in perspective. But, it never seems to work that way. Shouyou’s song comes to an end, and the combined heat of the other boy against him and the sun are suddenly unbearable. He places a nearly imperceptible kiss on the top of Shouyou’s head and plants himself back down on the floor. A bead of sweat trails down the back of his neck as he sprawls out across the carpet, utterly exhausted.

Shouyou follows suit, lying down next to the setter.

“Tired already?” he quips, arms folded behind his head. 

“No. It’s just hot.” 

“So, we can dance more when it’s not so hot then?” The setter turns his head away from the glare of the sun and locks eyes with the other boy. A rosy blush is glowing on his cheeks, and it only adds to the charm of his smile. Tobio doesn’t understand why he’s smiling, but it never fails to tug on his heartstrings. 

“Absolutely not.” His voice doesn’t carry the bite that he’d been going for. 

“Why not?” Shouyou pouts. “You had fun! Don’t lie.” A grin creeps up on Tobio’s face, unbeknownst to him. It’s tiny, just pulling at the edges of his lips. But, unlike all of his other smiles, it reaches his eyes, no matter how small it is. It’s the kind of thing only Shouyou can coax out of him.

“What makes you think that?” 

“I can just tell.”

Tobio says nothing, but his smile grows just the slightest bit deeper. He couldn’t care less for dancing. He’d known that before, and it’s only been confirmed now. However, watching the way Shouyou’s eyes light up as he jumps around, and the way his hands feel as he holds on tightly to Tobio’s own hands, and the way he sounds so overjoyed to be singing along to some nonsensical lyrics… maybe Tobio doesn’t have to like dancing to dance.

“I guess we could do one more,” he says after a moment, quietly, as if he isn’t sure whether or not he really wants to do that. It doesn’t make a difference, as the words strike Shouyou’s ears as clearly as if he’d screamed them. Within the blink of an eye he’s hanging right over the setter’s head, absolutely beaming down at him.

“You mean that?!” All Tobio can manage is a nod. Shouyou casts a shadow over him, and it brings on a wave of cool relief that clears his head. However, before his newfound clarity can lead him to any regret, Shouyou is back on his feet and the sun is right back in his face. A groan escapes him as Shouyou tugs at his hands, already hopping back and forth. He makes the other boy struggle this time to pull him to his feet, just for the sake of it, but he finds that no part of him actually wants to stop Shouyou. Maybe, just maybe, he’s fallen harder than he thinks he has. But, he’s perfectly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 comment = 1 tobio smile


End file.
